Love is Blind
by Penny Wood
Summary: Hey yall this is my first story (its a completed short story) lol so read and review i would love to have ur input :o)


"I have the best idea!" shouted Julie at the top of her lungs, "We are going to sit in every seat in the whole theatre." Although the idea was a bit immature, they did have the entire theatre to themselves, so Adam, Charlie, and Dean agreed. Both Dean and Charlie knew how much Julie liked Adam and tried not to make it overly obvious when they suggested that the soon to be couple start at the bottom row of seats while the two of them started from the top. They winded back and fourth among the rows until they had sat in every chair.  
  
Julie and Adam were standing near the entrance of the theatre and he was looking into her eyes. "Julie," he said softly, "I have not been able to stop thinking about you since I found out that you liked me." He kept talking for a while, Julie in a trance the whole time, and then "asked her out". They hugged and walked down he isle to where Dean and Charlie were sitting.  
  
The movie flew by, especially for Julie who did not know exactly how to feel. She was overjoyed at the thought of her and Adam finally being together. How long had she waited for this, she thought. A month, no two, maybe a year? She had no idea but did not care as long as they were together now.  
  
After about two weeks, she could sense that something was wrong. He would not look her in her eyes when she talked and did not seem particularly excited to be with her anymore. Finally he admitted, "Listen Jules, I know that I have not exactly been the most affectionate towards you lately, and I just have to tell you the truth." He went on to tell her that he wasn't entirely sure whether or not asking her out had been the right thing to do and thought that it may have just been an impulse decision. Julie was crushed and cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
Adam left for California that next morning and did not have a chance to talk to Julie before hand, so she was left to ponder their relationship and what she should do about it alone. After three long days that seemed to drag on and on, Adam was back. Julie was surprised to hear her phone ring; she was sure she would be the first one to call.  
  
"Jules, its me," Adam said softly, "Listen, I don't even know how to begin, but being in California without you made me realize how lucky I am to have you in my life." He went on to tell her that he regretted ever saying such mean and untruthful things to her the week before and promised that if she could find it in her heart to forgive him, it would never happen again.  
  
Needless to say, Julie forgave him and because of what had happened, their relationship seemed to have grown even stronger. He now walked her home from school every day, and they talked for hours on end every night. He had even told her he loved her, and she thought he meant it. Although they saw each other at school and talked every night, they did not spend enough "extra time" with each other; Julie played volleyball and was right in the middle of their season, so she had tournaments and/or practice almost every weekend. Adam wasn't getting to spend enough time with Julie as he would have liked but neglected to share this with her, however, so she was unaware until it was too late.  
  
The same problems Julie had noticed earlier on in their relationship seemed to be reoccurring, and she was getting scared. It took her about a week for Adam to finally tell her what was on his mind. "There's just some stuff I'm not entirely sure about Jules. I don't really know what to tell you," he paused, "I need to talk to someone at church to know for sure." Okay, Julie thought, this is good, he's going to confession, but she asked just to make sure. "Who are you going to see?" When Adam told her that the person he was going to see was a girl that he thought might like him and that he was unsure of how he felt towards her, she was speechless. She opened her mouth over and over again just trying to say something to him, but the words would not come. "O-O-Oh," was all she could say. Needless to say, their conversation was cut short that night.  
  
The next day, they hardly uttered a word as he walked her home. Julie could tell by the way he hugged her goodbye that he did not want to be in the relationship anymore; he seemed to give a half-hearted hug, as if he was only hugging her because it was his duty, because he had to.  
  
That night Julie thought long and hard about what to do. She still liked Adam, love maybe, but did he really love her as he said? Julie knew he did not, and although he had hurt her so many times, she could not bring herself to end their relationship. She let it dwindle a few more days: a few more meaningless hugs, a few more phone calls with nothing to say except for "I love you" even though they bough knew she was the only one who truly meant it.  
  
Finally Julie couldn't take it anymore. She was madly in love with Adam but could not be in the relationship anymore. She knew that the only reason Adam had not broken up with her was that he was afraid to hurt her, afraid to break another heart.  
  
The next day she did it, she broke up with him. Julie wanted to cry so badly, but had promised herself she would not. She explained to him that he could not lie to her, could not tell her he loved her when he did not, and could not be in love with someone else yet hang on to their relationship because he was afraid to break her heart. She explained to him that by trying so hard not to break her heart, he had torn it to shreds.  
  
About two weeks later, Adam and Claire, the girl from his church, were boyfriend and girlfriend. Julie was still in love with Adam despite what he had done to her and was torn apart every time she saw them together. One day Adam handed Julie an invitation to his birthday party. He had no idea she was still hung up over him and thought it would be a "nice gesture" to invite her. She had no idea what to do; surely Claire would be there with him, and she did not know if she could bear seeing them together. Finally, her loving friends convinced her to go.  
  
The day of the party, Julie was practically shaking. She had no idea how to act around the two of them. When she arrived, Claire and Adam were sitting on the couch making out. Adam looked at Julie with a look that said, "I don't care about you anymore," and turned back to Claire.  
  
Although Julie was grief-stricken she somehow managed to get through the party realizing only two things. The first was that she loved Adam, no matter what he had done to her nor how bad it had hurt her, she loved him. The second thing, which relied upon the first, was that love is blind, love is blind. 


End file.
